


Summer storms

by Cirkne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms, late night conversations, kisses and futons. They're together in Tokyo again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer storms

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Secret Santa gift to [Sena](http://yamaguchi.co.vu/)
> 
> Thanks to [Whimsi](http://shishihuntsthebooty.tumblr.com/) for talking to me about the fic and agreeing to beta it.

When Kenma wakes up, he can hear rain and he turns to his side to see if Kuroo’s awake but then the wind blows louder and he remembers Kuroo’s in college. It’s not that bad, they skype on weekends and Kuroo promised to come home during breaks but he was always the safe place and now-

Now Kenma gets up from his futon and looks around the room. It’s dark but he can see his teammates are sleeping, none bothered by the weather outside.

Kenma likes rain but not at night, never at night. It sounds violent and cold, makes him want to curl up under the blanket and forget the world. Especially storms, because they remind him of staying awake past midnight with nothing to do but play video games and the long drives to school the next morning when silence is lonely but also the only thing that fits.

He wants to go somewhere, wants to hide where the storm wouldn’t reach him and he lays down, draws his knees to his chest and evens out his breathing, the way he does before going to sleep. He _should_ go to sleep but he keeps his eyes open until the darkness doesn’t matter and he can see the person in the futon next to his breathing.

Kenma picks up his phone just as it lights up. It’s a text from Shouyou.

_Kenma!! Aren’t you afraid of storms?_

He’s not afraid but he guesses that’s the best way to describe the unnerving feeling spreading in his chest so instead of correcting Shouyou he just writes:

_A little._

He turns to lay on his back and rests his phone on his chest, waits for the next message. Then, before he can read it, he gets another one.

_Yamaguchi can’t sleep._

_Want to come here?_

He types in ‘sure’ and listens to the wind for a couple of seconds before actually pressing send. He has to use his phone to walk out of the room and he almost trips over Lev who’s sleeping all over the place. He’s walking quietly, careful not to wake anyone, even though he doesn’t really understand how he could wake them if the storm outside hasn’t done it already.

Shouyou and Tadashi are outside of the sleeping hall the Karasuno team got. They have their futons dragged out and piled on top of each other. Tadashi’s sitting with his back to the wall, his hand in Shouyou’s hair who’s resting his head on Tadashi’s lap. Kenma sits down next to Tadashi without saying anything because he feels like the wind would drown his words. Tadashi slips his hand in Kenma’s and squeezes it lightly. Then, he motions his head to Shouyou, who’s almost asleep.

This is the first time Kenma has dated anyone, let alone two people at once and it’s unusual. Sometimes it doesn’t make sense to him but he likes it. He likes how different they are, likes knowing that Tadashi will always hold his hand and kiss the corner of his mouth, likes when Shouyou kisses him on the lips while standing on his tiptoes because he’s too proud to ask anyone to lean down for him. Shouyou talks to him on the phone and Tadashi sends him playlists to listen to. Whenever he comes to visit, Shouyou hugs him as soon as he’s out of the bus and Tadashi takes his bag, pulls on his sleeve and tells him they missed him. Shouyou will have his feet on Kenma’s lap and his head on Tadashi’s while the two of them play Pokemon. It makes him like affection and touches, makes him smile for no reason.

They stay quiet until Shouyou has fallen asleep completely. Tadashi kisses Shouyou’s forehead, then squeezes Kenma’s hand again and kisses the corner of his mouth before whispering:

"You can sleep with us, if you want."

"Okay" Kenma whispers back and the wind blows a little louder now but he knows Tadashi hears him. "Why can’t you sleep?" he asks then, rests his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. He can smell his shampoo. Apples. It makes him think of Sunday evenings when he was little.

"Thinking about stuff." There’s a pause but Kenma knows Tadashi will continue so he closes his eyes and listens. "Sometimes I forget I’m real." he says quietly. "It feels like I’m a book waiting to be put back on the shelf, a story with an ending and…" he trails off, stay quiet for a couple of seconds as if he’s looking for words. “It’s not death, the story just stops.” A sigh and he starts rubbing his thumb on Kenma’s skin and his other hand is still in Shouyou’s hair. “There are nights when I think that all of this is a dream. Us, I mean, it feels like holding your hand or kissing Hinata aren’t real memories, like I’m looking at them through fog.”

"It’s real." Kenma whispers and he doesn’t really know if he’s reassuring Tadashi or himself.

"I’m so lucky." Tadashi starts again. "You know I felt so guilty when I got a crush on Hinata because he was dating you and-" Shouyou shifts and they both still, stay quiet until they’re sure they won’t wake him up. "I still don’t know why you two chose me."

"Can I kiss you?" Kenma asks. The words feel strange from his mouth because Shouyou’s the only one that’s completely comfortable with kissing. Most of the time Tadashi and Kenma choose a different way of showing affection.

"I feel like if you don’t I might-" They’re kissing and their teeth crash together so they have to pull away because it hurts. Tadashi laughs silent, breathy giggles into Kenma’s shoulder. They kiss again, slower now, one of Tadashi’s hands is on Kenma’s cheek, the other’s still in his hand.

"Hinata will be very jealous that he missed out on kissing." Tadashi says after they pull away again. His voice is warm and soft and it feels like home.

Their kisses are short and they pull back when it gets overwhelming and then they kiss again. Tadashi doesn’t like it when you touch his neck so Kenma keeps his hands down. His hair falls onto his face and they pull away again but don’t go back to kissing this time. They lean back against the wall, only holding hands now. Kenma lifts his knees up to his chest and rests his head on them.

"When I was little my parents worked a lot and during storms my dad would stay there overnight because it would be too dangerous to drive back home."

"My mom works night shifts." Tadashi whispers. "The house gets so lonely. I pretend I’m not there." Kenma feels like there’s more or like there should be more or like he should say something but he can’t find his words and it seems Tadashi can’t find them either. They stay silent until Tadashi says something again but this time it’s so quiet Kenma almost doesn’t hear it and he has to wait for the words to settle in.

"I’m afraid you’ll leave me. I’m afraid that one day you and Hinata will only be dating each other because I’m a mistake."

"You’re not a mistake." he lifts his head and moves closer to Tadashi. "Can I kiss you again?"

“ _Please._ ” Tadashi answers and he almost sounds desperate. When Kenma kisses him, Tadashi moves his legs and it wakes Shouyou up.

"You’re kissing." Shouyou says quietly because they don’t want anyone to hear but it sounds happy, like most of the things he says.

They wait till he sits up and moves closer to them and then Kenma kisses him. It’s a bit longer but somehow more innocent. Most of their kisses are innocent. There’s no pushing against walls and tearing at clothes in their relationship, they don’t need it.

Shouyou puts his hands on Kenma’s shoulders, his index fingers slide under Kenma’s shirt and it feels intimate. Sometimes intimacy still overwhelms Kenma, so he pulls away soon and goes back to just holding Tadashi’s hand, fingers wrapping around Shouyou’s wrist while his boyfriends kiss. Their kissing is different, they always giggle into each other’s lips and pull away to look the other in the eyes and smile. It fits them so much, Kenma wants to see them do it for years to come and he thinks about small apartments and cramped beds and coming home to Shouyou and Tadashi kissing. He thinks about Tadashi still squeezing his hand and kissing the corner of his mouth even years later. He thinks about Shouyou always sleeping in the middle. He thinks about it feeling like happiness, like home. He thinks about-

Shouyou taps his hand.

"You’re smiling." he whispers it like it’s a secret, something to keep between them three. Kenma intertwines their pinkies together.

"I am." he answers.

Shouyou’s hands are always warmer than both Kenma’s and Tadashi’s. They kiss differently, talk differently, touch differently. They make him forget storms, they make him laugh and sometimes he feels like talking for hours just because they will listen. Tadashi calls him when he can’t fall asleep and Shouyou sends morning texts. They never push him and they know what to say when he’s upset. Tadashi covers his mouth when he laughs, Shouyou throws back his head and closes his eyes. Shouyou’s voice is loud, filled with happiness and it’s like he’s the sun. If he is, then Tadashi’s the stars. He’s different at night, calmer. His words are worth listening to.

"I love you two." Kenma whispers and it’s the first time he’s said it.

The next morning, he doesn’t really remember what happened next. They might have said it back or maybe they didn’t. Maybe only one of them did and Kenma thinks it would be okay either way. As long as he got to tell them, then it doesn’t really matter.

Karasuno’s captain, Ennoshita, wakes them up and for a moment, Kenma doesn’t realize where he is. All he knows is that it feels good because Shouyou’s face is pressed to his chest and Tadashi is holding his hand.

Over breakfast he gets a text from Kuroo:

_There was a storm yesterday, were you ok?_

He looks over at Shouyou who’s laughing at something one of his teammates said, then at Tadashi, talking to his best friend.

_Yeah._


End file.
